


Superheroes

by SLynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that never takes place, but should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

"Wait, I thought you were joking."

"No," Peter said. "I mean, if we're going to do this…"

"You weren't joking?" Matt asked him deadly serious now.

"Blue," Hiro said, excited by the idea. "No, red. They should be red."

"What are we talking about here, like full on costume-costumes?" Claire asked.

"I am not wearing tights," Matt declared.

"You read my mind," D.L. seconded.

Matt looked at D.L. and kind of shrugged. Of course he had.

"Can I have a cape?" Micah put in.

"Well if anyone gets a cape shouldn't it be Nathan?" Claire asked.

"No cape. No tights. No costume," Nathan said tersely.

"This whole conversation is ridiculous," Niki added.

"Thank you," Matt seconded.

"I mean, you don't base the costume on the power, right?" Niki continued. "What would I wear, some kind of Amazon woman thing?"

"Maybe costumes aren't such a bad idea," D.L. said with a smile.

"So, what would I get then?" Isaac asked.

"Coveralls?" Peter suggested with a smile.

"With a kicky French beret?" Claire added.

"Oh, God," Matt sighed, shaking his head and retreating to the far side of the room.

"How about masks?" Micah asked. "We can all have matching masks."

"We'll need a name," Hiro said with a solemn nod.

"Oh," Claire said excitedly. "We can have codenames."

"Yes!" Hiro seconded.

"That's a great idea," Micah said. "Peter can be 'Mimic' and Nathan can be 'Superman'…"

"That I like," Nathan chimed in.

"Matt," Micah went on, "you can be 'Retriever'."

"Why would I be 'Retriever'?" Matt asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because you retrieve thoughts out of other people's heads," Micah explained.

"And you kind of look like that guy," Claire added.

"What guy?"

"You know," Claire answered him. "That guy. From that show."

"Oh yes, that explains it," Matt sighed.

"Okay," Peter said, "this is getting kind of carried away. I didn't mean full on costumes or secret identities. All I meant was that we need a way to disguise ourselves and our motives."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And," Peter went on reluctantly, "we may need a kind of hangout."

"Like the 'Hall of Justice'?" Micah asked immediately.

"Here we go again," Matt sighed.


End file.
